Cry me a river
by Blanchee9
Summary: Song-fic... Un "engaño" hara que hagas cosas que te puedas arrepentir, pero eso solo puede dañarte, Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi se daran cuenta de ello, SORATO! COMPLETE... YAMATO'S POV


Hola a todos.

Me complace en traerles un nuevo fic, es un Song-fic! Espero que les guste me tarde solo unos minutos en hacerlo, no ce como pude pero lo hice y solo quiero que lo lea…

Es de una canción de Justin Timberlake… no ce porque solo con ver el video se me ocurrió que tal vez sería un Sorato ^^

DIGIMON no me pertenece, mas no es usado para usos lucrativos.

_**Cry me a river…**_

Está lloviendo cuando por fin te vi, estabas tan Hermosa, pero no pude evitar llorar cuando vi que saliste con otro sujeto, no pude evitar que mi sangre ardiera de ira, de frustración, pero así fue…

No puedo creer lo hermosa que estabas, sigues igual a como te había dejado, tan frágil, tan inocente pero estabas llena de mentiras y engaños.

Saliste con una sonrisa de tu gran casa, y con un sujeto que enserio no pude creer que… yo…, no diré más, solo salí de mi auto y me encamine a la entrada de tu gran y hermosa casa, esa gran casa que adentro compartimos momentos especiales, momentos hermosos, _**cálidos…**_

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en tu jardín trasero observando por la venta el interior, rogándole a todo lo divino que tuvieras algo que te recordara a mi dentro, algo, lo que sea, pero no puede encontrar nada, trate de entrar pero fuiste muy lista y cambiaste las cerraduras, sabía que ibas a hacerlo, lo sabía, te _**CONOSCO**_ tan bien.

Cuando mi dolor seguía creciendo no pude mas y sin estar pensando razonablemente tome una roca, una simple roca y la avente con furia al gran ventanal que estaba obstruyéndome la entrada, se que a lo mejor te enojes y a futuro supieras que había sido yo pero eso no me importo, ya adentro de la lujosa casa no pude ver nada referente a mí, nada…

Camine por los pasillos cargando tristeza y dolor por que todo ese lugar olía a ti, TODO el estúpido lugar olía a ti, NO PUDE CONTENERME MAS, sentía que iba a estallar fui a la puerta principal y agarre un pequeño adorno, un muñeco, para acercarme a la puerta y ponerlo ahí para que esta quedara entre abierta solo con el adorno obstruyendo el paso.

Mi momento de la VENGANZA había llegado…

Pase tal vez unos minutos o hasta horas no lo ce, solo ce que el tiempo pasaba muy corto mientras revisaba tus cosas, hasta que encontré algo interesante, una cámara, una cámara de video y esto solo acelero mi venganza.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a tu habitación, me senté en tu cama, puedes creerlo tu _**CAMA… **_Esa cama que tu y yo tantas veces compartimos que tantas veces te hice MIA… SOLO MIA…

Esa cama guardaba muchos secretos, pero no me importaba, estaba cegado en mi locura, para cuando mi di cuenta ya tenía a otra chica arriba de mi, una peli negro muy hermosa, con un cuerpo tan perfecto, le había dejado la puerta entre abierta con ese estúpido adorno que ahora que me acuerdo te lo había regalo tu abuela, no creo que quieras saber que metí a una chica tan hermosa a tu casa y que le deje la puerta abierta y que adivinaras que la llave fue ese horrible adorno… No, no creo que quieras saber, bueno no creo que quieras que te lo contara por eso lo estoy _**GRABANDO **_ estoy grabando cada momento que paso con ella, cada momento que ella me besa y me toca y que yo la toco a ella, lo estoy grabando…

Ya después que termine mi película privada de placer personal vi que estabas llegando en tu convertible del año, pero no me fui, algo me detuvo, algo no me dio el coraje suficiente para marcharme, no pude, y me di cuenta que ese algo eras _**TU…**_

Entraste por la puerta principal y no pude evitar seguirte, mirarte, olerte…

A cada paso que ibas quería tocarte, quería solo hacerte mía… Solo _**MIA…**_

Mi sorpresa no acabo, te empezaste a quitar la ropa muy lentamente enfrente mío, yo solo me escondí como un cobarde y empecé a observarte detenidamente, cada movimiento que hacías, cada pedazo de tela que empezaba a resbalarse por tu bronceada piel solo me volvía loco cada vez más, cuando el agua empezó a mojar tu hermoso cabello rojizo, ese cabello tan exótico que NADIE podría superar, nadie, yo había sido un tonto, un estúpido…

Me acerque muy lentamente a la regadera donde te estabas bañando y no pude evitar excitarme ahí con solo observándote, solo eso, _**TE OBSERVO…**_

Volteaste asustada ante tal tensión que sentías y saliste de la regadera al escuchar un ruido que provenía de tu habitación, y sin pensarlo corriste hacia el solo con una toalla enrollando ese precioso cuerpo que alguna vez fue mío.

Llegaste a tu destino, el lugar donde provenía el ruido y te percataste de lo que era ese ruido, si, estabas viendo el video que hace un momento grabe con esa chica y solo puedo decir que lo _**SIENTO**_ mucho, fui un estúpido solo te vi llorar y verme a mí en ese video con esa chica que para nada te llegaría a los talones, como pude ser tan estúpido, tan idiota.

Yo lo _**LAMENTO**_ mucho... _**Sora **_tu eres especial y lo lamento mucho como se que tu también lo lamentas…

_** Yamato Ishida…**_

Hola…

Espero que les haya gustado, solo es una pequeña idea de esta canción lo cual es muy buena, y mas porque use a una de mis parejas favoritas…

Si quieren ponerme un reviews está bien pero no he obligatorio solo quiero que mi deseo de que la hayan LEIDO, me llena de satisfacción y orgullo por que quiere decir que tuvieron tiempo de leerlo, pido gracias de antemano…

Pronto planeo subir capitulo de Medianoche… solo que he tenido que rehacer estos capítulos pero ya no tardare en actualizar^^

Besos! Los quiere mucho blanki


End file.
